


kiss prompt series

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of kiss prompts i found on tumblr </p><p>(the chapter title says which ship it is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. daisuga (rated M)

**Author's Note:**

> kiss #1: ripping the other away – “no we shouldn’t” – but when they kiss them again they moan and hold them close 
> 
> this is the start of a series, i'll try to add the other chapters soon but i have major exam stress so no promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi and suga have some fun before practice

“Suga, we- we need to stop,” Daichi pants, keening slightly as Suga carries on pressing gentle kisses across his collarbone. He’s pressed up against the door in the tiny toilet cubicle Suga had unceremoniously shoved him in 10 minutes before. “C’mon Koushi, the team will be here soon.” Suga hums into his skin and when he pulls away, Daichi thinks his boyfriend has gotten the message. He’s wrong.

Suga pushes Daichi impossibly closer to the wall and practically attacks his mouth. He bites Daichi’s lower lip and tugs on it lightly, swallowing down the moan that he lets out. Suga then licks into his mouth, kissing him without abandon and moaning in response to Daichi’s own noises. Daichi feels his dick twitch when Suga sucks on his tongue and with a groan he pushes him away again.

“N-no we shouldn’t,” Daichi pants, holding Suga’s shoulders at arms length. The sound of their laboured breathing is echoing in the small cubicle and Daichi can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine when Suga smirks at him. His lips are slick and red from where they’ve been kissing, and as Suga leans back in towards Daichi, he can feel his resolve crumbling.

There’s a wicked look in Suga’s eye, like he thinks he’s got the upper hand. As it happens, he does actually have one up on Daichi because suddenly Suga’s hand is cupping him through his shorts and Daichi’s knees nearly buckle under how good the pressure feels. “Are you really sure that you want to stop?” Suga asks as he slowly grinds the palm of his hand against Daichi’s growing erection. “Because this says otherwise.”

Daichi doesn’t even attempt to protest for a third time, just shakes his head and whimpers when Suga slowly drops to his knees in front of him. He winds his hands into Suga’s hair when he starts mouthing his dick through the material, gripping particularly tight when Suga groans around him. “Don’t be scared to pull my hair,” Suga says, before winking and pulling Daichi’s cock out from his shorts. He promptly wraps his lips around his tip and sucks hard, before slowly taking more of Daichi into his mouth.

Daichi can’t help but pull Suga’s hair when he feels the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat, only spurring Suga on even more. He starts bobbing his head rhythmically before pulling back to kiss along the underside of Daichi’s dick. He’s already ridiculously close to coming so when he looks down to see Suga jacking himself off under his uniform, he loses it, barely containing his scream of _Koushi_ as reaches his climax. He hears Suga’s voice stutter out his name as he reaches his peak too and Daichi can’t stop himself from sliding down the cubicle wall to sit on the floor along with Suga.

“We should do this more often,” Suga pants and Daichi chuckles before passing him some tissue to clean himself up. Once they’re both presentable, they stand up from the floor and make their way out of the stall. The locker room is still silent, meaning the rest of the team hasn’t arrived yet and the pair have managed to get away with their locker room escapades. However when Suga checks his watch he sees that practise should’ve actually started about 5 minutes ago, which doesn’t make any sense.

“Umm Suga, w-we um, we might not have been as quick as you wanted us to be,” Daichi says, his voice quiet and when Suga turns to face him, he sees that he’s holding a piece of paper in his hand that’s covered in what looks like Tanaka’s appalling excuse for writing. Suga expects Daichi to elaborate but instead he’s handed the note.

_‘senpai’s are getting some woooooo!!!! we thought it’d be rude to change when you guys were getting freaky like 5 feet away from us so we’re chilling in the club room, just come get us when you’re done!!_

_p.s sugawara-san and daichi-san I honestly didn’t think you had it in you to do this kinda thing so I’m kinda proud’_

Suga can’t help but laugh at the note, despite how embarrassing the situation actually is. Daichi’s whole face has turned ridiculously pink but he starts laughing too. Suga grabs his hand before moving to tug him out of the locker room. “C’mon, we’re gonna have to work extra hard today because of the missed time okay,” Suga says, smiling back at Daichi.


	2. kurotsuki (rated T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo + tsukishima + a busy train doesn't really equal fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss #2: when they lean forwards a fraction as if to kiss the other person then they realise they shouldn’t and pull back to stop themselves 
> 
> this is badly written and vvv gay, so enjoy i guess

“Ahh Tsukki, are you sure you’re okay?” Kuroo asks, for the fifth time in as many minutes. Tsukishima sighs and mutters a quiet _yes_ before trying to wiggle himself into a more confortable position.

In hindsight, getting the train back to Kuroo’s house in the middle of rush hour hadn’t been their best idea ever. At first it was fine, and when Kuroo told him that it wouldn’t get that busy because he lived in a quieter area Tsukishima had actually believed him but two stops into their journey it had all fallen to shit. When the train doors opened it was like the flood gates had been broken and people crowded onto the train, consequently pushing Kuroo and Tsukishima right up against the other wall of the carriage.

As the doors finally beep to alert people that they’re closing, there’s a final burst of people and Tsukishima ends up being pushed flush against Kuroo, his hands pressing against the wall besides Kuroo’s head. It’s such a cliché fucking position and Tsukishima glares when Kuroo’s signature smirk spreads across his face. “Is this your definition of a ‘quieter area’ because I think you’ve misunderstood,” Tsukishima asks, wincing when he’s pushed against Kuroo again.

Kuroo just shrugs his shoulders, or at least tries to and Tsukishima brings his head forwards to rest against his hand. They’ve got 8 more stops to go and it’s gonna be a fucking miracle if they get to Kuroo’s house without suffocating. Tsukishima can smell the sweat of the businessman pressed against his side, and it takes all of his will not to try and push the guy off of him.

“So, what do you wanna do when we get back to mine,” Kuroo asks, still smirking like the asshole he is. “Because I have a couple ideas.” He bucks his hips forwards at that and Tsukishima can’t help it when his hand moves from the wall of the carriage to grip Kuroo’s shoulder. Tsukishima glares in response, partly at Kuroo and partly at his shitty ideas. Kuroo just grinds forwards again and Tsukishima silently curses when he feels his dick twitch in his pants. It’s a natural reaction, okay?

Kuroo seems to notice too however and he brings his own hand up to the nape of Tsukishima’s neck so that he can pull him in closer. Tsukishima is sure that someone is bound to notice the two teenagers being more than friendly but when he looks around nobody is even paying attention to them in the slightest so he leans in to Kuroo’s hand, almost nuzzling into it.

“I’m gonna take this a yes to what I proposed,” Kuroo says and Tsukishima can’t even find the time to glare at him because he’s moving his hips against Tsukishima’s ever so slightly and the friction (no matter how small) is really starting to affect him. “Because it definitely feels like a yes.”

Tsukishima knows that he should feel dirty right now, grinding against Kuroo on a train surrounded by people, but he doesn’t. Not in the slightest. He feels warm all over, inside and out, and the Tsukishima wonders if he maybe, kinda likes the feeling of doing this in public. The chance of being caught is ridiculously high, what with the carriage being packed shoulder to shoulder, but Tsukishima can’t stop the movement of his hips. Won’t stop.

Almost as if Kuroo’s reading his mind, he pulls Tsukishima’s face even closer to his own. “You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” he whispers, and Tsukishima can feel the blush spreading across his cheeks as he splutters. “Fuck Tsukki, that’s so fucking hot, you don’t even know.”

“I didn’t say even get to answer, you fuck,” Tsukishima whispers back, trying (and failing) to will his blush to go away. He really didn’t need Kuroo to have this information stored away, because he’s definitely the kind of person to bring it up at the worst possible time. Like right now for example.

“Don’t lie to me Tsukki, your face says it all,” he replies but Tsukishima doesn’t focus on Kuroo’s words because when did their faces get so close? He can’t stop his eyes from darting down to Kuroo’s lips and when he looks back up they make eye contact. Tsukishima’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips and Kuroo’s eyes fall to the movement.

Tsukishima doesn’t know who leans in first but he can feel Kuroo’s breath against his lips and their mouth are just about to touch when the train jolts and the pair are shook apart. A voice comes across the intercom, apologising for the sudden stop and letting them know that the train in front of them has broken down and it’s gonna be about 30 minutes til they’re moving again. It’s shitty that they’re gonna be stuck in this stuffy train for so long but in a way it’s kind of a blessing because if the train hadn’t jerked them apart Tsukishima is 100% that him and Kuroo would be making out right now. In a very, _very_ public place.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” Tsukishima murmurs and whilst Kuroo starts to pout, he nods in response. Tsukishima leans back towards Kuroo so that he breath is lightly puffing over his ear. “Just know that I’m fucking you tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaahhaa tweet with me @aiichirous


	3. bokuroo (rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bokuto fucking loves kissing kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kiss #3: one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

As soon as Kuroo closes the door to his bedroom Bokuto is pulling him back towards the bed. He gently pushes Kuroo down onto the bed, waiting for him to shuffle back so he’s sat against the headboard before climbing on himself. Bokuto seats himself in Kuroo’s lap, knees either side of his thigh, and wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck as he leans forward.

“Been waiting for this all day,” Bokuto murmurs as he brings his hand up to cup Kuroo’s jaw. “Shit who am I kidding, I’ve been waiting for this all week.” Kuroo chuckles at that, and nuzzles into Bokuto’s hand slightly as his eyes fall closed.

“Me too, Kou. Couldn’t focus at all last period, all I could think about was getting back here with you.”

Bokuto’s thumb starts lightly stroking across Kuroo’s cheek and if people didn’t already compare Kuroo to a cat, they definitely would if they saw him like this. He’s leaning into to Bokuto’s touch like a damn kitten and it’s fucking adorable.

“C’mon Kou, kiss me,” Kuroo says, almost whispering. “I’ve missed you.”

Bokuto can’t say no to that and he leans in to press a tender kiss against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, lips curving into a smile when Kuroo sighs contentedly against him. He pulls back slightly, so he can fully take in how fucking beautiful Kuroo looks and finds himself laughing when Kuroo speaks again.

“You call that a kiss?” he asks, eyes opening as his mouth curves into his signature smirk. “I know you can do better. Kiss me like you fucking mean it.”

This time Bokuto doesn’t hesitate, capturing Kuroo’s lower lip between his teeth and tugging lightly before licking his way inside. He curls his tongue around Kuroo’s and swallows the moan that he lets out. Kuroo practically mewls when Bokuto drags his tongue across the roof of his mouth and his hands slide up underneath Bokuto’s gym shirt to grab at his waist.

It’s sloppy and Kuroo can already feel a bit of spit dribbling down his chin but it’s everything that he needs. After not seeing his boyfriend for a whole week, he doesn’t want gentle, chaste kisses. Fuck that. He wants to be kissed like his life fucking depends on it.

Kuroo slides his hands further up Bokuto’s body until he can rub his thumbs against his nipples and when Bokuto gasps he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. He repeats exactly what Bokuto did to him, revelling in the breathy whines he lets out. Kuroo bites down on Bokuto’s lower lip and Bokuto fucking keens, back arching as his hips buck forwards so that Kuroo can feel his hard-on pressing against his abdomen.

“Fuck Tetsu,” he whines, leaning into Kuroo’s hands as he starts to kiss down Bokuto’s neck. He lightly bites down at his collarbone, licking over the mark before biting down harder and sucking. “Shit, if you’re gonna mark me at least– ah fuck– at least do it where people’ll see it.”

“Do you want people to know you’re mine? Want everyone to know that you belong to me?” Kuroo says, lips brushing against Bokuto’s neck as he speaks. Bokuto whimpers in response and Kuroo rewards him by biting down hard just underneath his jaw before laving his tongue over the bruise that’s already blooming across the skin. Bokuto’s hips buck forwards again, but this time his dick presses against Kuroo’s and even through all their layers the friction feels heavenly.

Kuroo bites him again, leaving a scattering of smaller hickies across the side of his neck before leaning back up to capture Bokuto’s lips again. He grabs the hem of Bokuto’s tshirt up until it’s bunched under his armpits and he forces it up over his head, before throwing it somewhere across his bedroom. Now with much more skin to work with, Kuroo kisses back down Bokuto’s neck but this time he doesn’t stop at his collarbones, instead going down further so that he can take one of Bokuto’s nipples into his mouth.

He sucks lightly before taking it between his teeth and tugging gently. Bokuto lets out a guttural moan and suddenly his hands are at Kuroo’s shoulders, pulling him back up so that he can crash their mouths together. As he starts to kiss Kuroo he also starts to slowly rock his hips down and Kuroo doesn’t even care that he can already feel his orgasm starting to build because it feels like fucking _ecstasy._

They aren’t kissing as much anymore as they are just panting into each other’s mouths but it’s everything that they need right now. Kuroo brings his hands down to tug down Bokuto’s tracksuit bottoms, rubbing his thumb through the pre-come gathered at the top before wrapping his hand round him and jacking him roughly.

A moan is ripped from Bokuto’s throat and he leans forwards so that he can lean his head in the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “Shit Tetsu, just like that.”

“You close already?” he asks, and from anyone else it would sound like he’s being mocked but Bokuto knows that Kuroo means it as a legitimate question.

“T-this is what you do to me Tetsu– fuck,” Bokuto moans, thrusting his hips up into Kuroo’s grip as he speeds up his hands. He knows he’s gonna come quickly but he couldn’t care less because he can feel Kuroo’s other hand sliding down to cup his balls and it just feels so fucking nice.

All it takes is for Kuroo to latch his mouth back onto Bokuto’s neck and he’s coming, all over Kuroo’s shirt and his hand. Kuroo strokes him through it all, only stopping when Bokuto whines from over-stimulation.

He sags against Kuroo’s chest and curls into him, sated from orgasm, but he pulls back when he realises that Kuroo still hasn’t come. Bokuto wiggles back on Kuroo’s lap a bit so he can reach down to reach inside his track pants but when all he finds are wet boxers, he freezes.

“Did you already come?” Bokuto asks, looking back up at a blushing Kuroo almost sadly. “I didn’t even get to touch your dick.”

“What can I say, you look really good when you come,” he replies and this time it’s Bokuto’s time to blush. “Besides if you give me some time, there is definitely a round two on the cards.”

Bokuto hums in appreciation, already nuzzling back into Kuroo’s shoulder. He has a tendency to get really cuddly after sex and Kuroo loves to indulge him. He gently pushes Bokuto to the side, before lying down properly on the bed and tugging Bokuto back on top of him, allowing him to curl around his whole body.

“I love you Tetsu,” Bokuto says, almost whispering, as he nuzzle further into Kuroo’s chest. He sounds like he’s already halfway asleep and Kuroo would laugh if it weren’t so adorable.

“I know man. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love bokuroo so much okay they are so much more than 'no homo' jokes
> 
> as always twit me @aiichirous

**Author's Note:**

> okay just listen: yes suga is a very precious mum but he fucking loves daichi's dick okay 
> 
> twitter is @aiichirous


End file.
